This invention relates to decorative objects. More particularly, the invention relates to a combination of a specially produced otherwise common materials which when arranged in appropriate juxtaposition, decoratively simulates or represents a fanciful image or conception of the appearance of a giant bat.
At certain times of the year, such as during late fall, decorative objects are very popular. It is not uncommon to see two-dimensional pictures of witches, goblins, bats, jack-o'-lanterns, etc. pasted in windows or on walls. While three dimensional representative objects are less common than the pictures, some three dimensional objects such as heavy plastic jack-o'-lanterns are known in the art. However, until recently, when a new type of leaf bag (the details of which are disclosed in the parent application hereto, Ser. No. 07/554,967) was sold during the Halloween season to represent or simulate a jack-o'-lantern, thin plastic leaf- or garbage-type bags were not used for three dimensional decorative purposes. Indeed, leaf bags of the prior art were never used in conjunction with other common articles such as spread clips, golf tees, etc., and indicia indicative of the universal image or conception of an object were never printed or placed on plastic leaf bags. Further, common leaf bags were never used in conjunction with other common articles and indicia to represent a flying bat.